


Sex Island

by MaleThirst



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: In today’s society, relationships are so desired but also so simplistic, two adults only with each other for eternity, no room for experimenting with orhers or throuples, at least until now.In this fanfic we take One Villa and One Adult, we add a variety of famous men, and leave them to their own devices, the goal is to work as a open relationship, especially one focused on fucking. At the end of a two month period, the group will be given the option to remain together, or break it off to receive $500,000. Sex or Money, the ultimate choice.Welcome to Sex Island!
Relationships: Joe Manganiello/Male Reader, Joseph Morgan/Male Reader, Mark Pellegrino/Male Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Joe Manganiello

**Author's Note:**

> First Impressions are always important & Joe Manganiello fucking you in front of everyone is a first impression that will never be forgotten.

Majorca, Spain:

A first day of meeting new people for a big opportunity was something that would make anyone nervous, however meeting over forty men on a reality television show where the aim was to fuck them all? That would make anyone sweat buckets, so naturally you were nervous.

The crew had waited for you to get breakfast down before whisking you away from your lock down position up to their top secret Villa, tucked away behind a veil of protection. You & the escort walked to the door, with The villa took up a lot of space, with a massive blue covered lounge, central heating, a sauna & an outdoor heating private room to name a few spots, you took a seat in the lounge room. Eventually instructions flashed upon the TV in the lounge

Y/N:

Welcome to Sex Island! Over the next two months, this villa will act as your home, it will also house many other men that you will eventually meet. Your focus is simple: Fuck Them All. All these men are horny & desperate for some good loving & you are the one to provide it. At the end of the two months, you will have a choice: Sex or Money. If you stay with the men, it’s up to you to keep it together on the outside, if you pick money, everyone walks away with $500,000 but the open relationship ends. You are about to be tested in every possible way, so strap on & enjoy yourself in this once in a lifetime experience. Good luck, xoxo

—

As you settled in, the men came trickling in, Actors, Wrestlers, Authors, Businessmen & even a Porn Star! The men started to congregate round you, making ice breakers & getting used to their new surroundings when another set of instructions appeared on screen

Men:

Welcome to Sex Island! The premise has been explained to you in detail, however there is something you need to know. The temperature is cold, so you’ll have to band together for heat & also, it won’t be a case of clothing providing said heat. In this game, you will be naked. All of you. There is a hatch for clothing to be placed in located in the lounge room, you will receive the clothing back at the end of the game, but for now, strip! xoxo

Everyone took head & started to strip. Some took their time with it, some put on a show whilst some just straight up ripped their garments clean off. The only similarities all the men had was that they made sure to stare at you whilst they did it, they were all hungry & luckily for them, you were the main course.

—

Eventually a lot of men dispersed to look around The Villa, leaving you in the lounge room with Joe Manganiello, known for playing Alcide Herveaux. “Well hello stranger” he said, winking at you, “Hey, I’m Y/N” “Joe, Joe Manganiello” “Yes I know who you are, I mean, which hot blooded man doesn’t?” Joe chuckled at you, sitting down next to you “Quite an experience isn’t it? I’m used to being naked on TV quite a lot, but this is different” you got to talking about your lives for a bit. “So, given your such a” he looked down at your hard cock “big fan. What is your favorite scene of mine?” You had a lot of options to go for but a particular scene stood out “When you fucked Debbie on True Blood” Joe looked surprised, “You probably get Magic Mike scenes, right?” “Yeah, even when I pounded Rikki but why that scene?” “Well it’s straight to the point, I loved the grunts and moans you gave, your verbal & that spin you did whilst you fucked her, perfect.”

You saw Joe’s cock growing hard at your words, he moved over to you, grabbed your head in his hands & shoved you down in between his legs “You have such a pretty mouth on you, let’s see if you can match it around my cock” eager to please him, you started to suck his dick. “Fuck yeah, that’s it Y/N, set a nice pace, up and down, take as much as you want, don’t make yourself gag.” Joe eventually threaded his fingers in your hair, guiding you. You swiped your tongue across his tip, causing him throw his head back “Oh Shit Y/N! You’re doing so well.” Pleased with your work, you decided to go one step further, pulling off his cock, you started sucking his balls instead. “Oh Jesus Fuck!” Joe groaned throwing his head back again, eventually his voice gave way to harsh snarls.

After a good while, he pulled you off & kissed you “Ready to have the first fuck of the season?” Joe asked “Hell yeah!” You responded, getting on top of Joe and riding his cock. It was incredibly painful as he stretched you out, however knowing your pain, Joe hugged you tight, whispering in your ear “It’ll be ok, go slowly down”, eventually you reached the bottom & kissed Joe. “Now set a pace, something that will suit us both” you listened to his advice & quickly found a pace that you both could get to grips with, later increasing it as the fuck grew stronger. “Oh fuck yeah Y/N!, your taking my cock so good!” he shoved deep causing you to throw your head back so that you caught a glimpse of what was behind you: A bunch of men with their hands on their cocks, stroking as they watched you & Joe fuck.

As their discovery was now apparent, the room quickly filled with ‘Yeah’s’ ‘Fuck’s’ & ‘Take that cock bitch’s’. You decided to give them a show & decided some role play would do the trick “OH YEAH! FUCK ME PACKMASTER!” Joe grinned responding immediately “OH FUCK YEAH! Only the best werebitches get to go to the front of the pack & take their Packmaster’s cock. Keep going slut, you’re doing so well” you started to run your hands down Joe’s torso, running your hands over his abs matching the pace of his fuck.

Joe moaned our loud, struggling to breathe, the fuck having taken a lot out of him “Baby hold on” you locked eyes with him, seeing his utterly blissed out face “I’m gonna cum soon, I guess you want me to shoot my load on your chest” you grabbed his arms & held him down, to Joe’s surprise “No, I want you to shoot in me.” Joe’s blissed out face became even more elated as he grabbed your back with his left hand as he continued to fuck you, his right hand wanking your cock matching his pace “Shoot your load for me Y/N”. You let out a scream as you shot your load over his torso. “Fuck yeah! You’re amazing. Shit! I’m about to cum, take me, take it all! OH FUCK!” Joe threw his head back & howled, coming deep in your ass. 

You both fell back onto the lounge, covered in sweat “Fuck babe” Joe groaned “You’re so good.” He looked down at your shot load “I don’t know how you did it, but you made me look more beautiful than before” you laughed, looking at the men whom had cum from watching you & Joe and thought that if the rest of the cast was as good as Joe, this would be amazing.


	2. Joseph Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a challenge leaves you in need of the showers, Joseph Morgan gives you some British Hospitality

The first morning in The Villa was quite a drop from the festivities of the previous night, as people were now adjusting to their new surroundings. Many also were adjusting their cocks as morning wood had arrived.

You made your way out to the kitchen where Joe was sitting enjoying a protein shake “Hey there stranger!” he greeted you “Hey Joe” you leaned over for a kiss. “If you keep going like that Y/N, I’m gonna get hard again” Joe moaned “Well I need you hard to make me breakfast, I’d like a big fat sausage and a nice load” Joe immediately shoved your head down so you sucked his cock “Oh fuck! Last night was amazing babe! Best fuck I ever had” this was a massive compliment coming from him & you moaned around his cock to show appreciation. Joe got lost in it, enjoying himself eventually realising he was close “Fuck babe I’m gonna cum!” You wrapped your lips even tighter, wanting his load all in your mouth, Joe managed a few more moments before groaning & shooting his load down your throat. You eagerly swallowed, tasting salty but sweet. You moved up to kiss him “Thank you Chef Joe, a five star Michelin breakfast” Joe let out a big laugh, as you settled down and began to pick out some extra food.

Once everyone had eaten, you were requested in the lounge room, where a message was on screen

Cast:

We hope you enjoyed your first day in The Villa, cause you are about to see how fun it can be here. Your first challenge is ready for you & Y/N, we hope you like bondage. All cast must go to the Challenge Zone.

—

It was quite an experience to see 50 men running naked down a hill, cocks smacking in the wind, you got a nice view though. Eventually you reached the Challenge Zone, where a big table was set up with restraints & instructions, which you read to the group “Welcome to your first challenge: Coming In Hot. Y/N will be strapped to this table and you will get to shoot your loads all over him.” The cast cheered and whooped “However, you have only an hour to do so from when Y/N is strapped in. Y/N must not attempt to escape bondage or the entire group will be punished. Anyone whom has not completed the challenge will be locked in solitary & left to shoot by themselves xoxo” You quickly got into the straps, which Joe stepped up to fit “Right you lot, get on over here!”

Over the next hour, an entire group of men proceded to stand over you & wanked their cocks, some cocks you were able to wank, some had you suck their cocks & some fucked you, all with one intent, to shoot & eventually you became a mess as load upon load was shot. Joe was eventually left behind & when others noticed & called him over, he shook his head “I’ve already shot, don’t want you losing time” this lead to ‘No’s’ from the remaining guys whom escorted him to Y/N, “No man gets left behind” said Joseph Morgan, star of The Originals, whom had shot a massive load early on, he didn’t want Joe to be locked up by himself & Joe spurred on, preceded to wank over you “Stranger, we keep meeting like this” you chuckled “If it means I get you to shoot you load with me, I don’t want it to stop” in the last seconds of the challenge, Joe narrowly shot his load over you “Ugh, FUCK!” he groaned out to the cheers of the others, Joseph quickly undid the bonds, you falling out, being caught by other cast “Well done, you all did great” everyone cheered as they made their way back to The Villa.

—

Obviously you were messy & made your way to the bathroom to clean up and take care of your cock. As you wanked, you thought back on the challenge, all those men: Muscles, daddies & general sex appeal. You knew you were where you should be. You didn’t notice the door open until you heard a voice “Hello Y/N” you looked behind you to see Joseph standing there “I figured you may need help around the showers, so I decided to use some British Hospitality & assist you” “Lucky me” you grinned, making Joseph smile, flashing his dimples. He stepped into the shower, crossed over to you & kissed you, his hand wanking your cock “Fuck, you’re hard” Joseph breathily said, pulling back “Keep going” “As long as you wank me” you mobed your hand to his cock & began to wank him “Oh fuck! Does this turn you on? Wanking a hot British man whilst he wanks you?” “Yes Joseph, God your cock is incredible!” he grinned, shoving you to your knees, wasting no time, you sucked his cock.

“Fuck yes! Suck my cock like that, Oh fuck!” Joseph’s hands tightened in your hair guiding you to his pace. You enjoyed his taste, licking over his tip, which made him groan. He pulled you off & slammed you against the shower wall “I need you now” he shoved himself in, causing you to scream out. He set a fast pace, kissing you as he fucked you “Love you’re so fucking tight. Take my cock babe” you were both groaning as he left a hickey by your neck “Fuck Joseph! You’re so fucking good!” “Yeah? Fuck yeah! I’m close, take my cum” you clenched around him & he yelled out a massive “OH FUCK!” As he shot his load, you shooting yours at exactly the same time.

You fell back against the wall “Oh fuck!” you groaned “Fuck my little minx, you were so good.” You grinned at Joseph’s comment “Well we should get out, we’ll waste all the hot water. Joseph suddenly realised that the hot water was probably running low due to the lengthy fuck “Oh shit, let’s get out!” Laughing hautily, you switched the water off & raced out.


	3. Mark Pellegrino

You’re first two days in The Villa were amazing, you had both Joe Manganiello & Joseph Morgan fucking you so perfectly that you would have been content had it been only them both, but there were more men & clearly new spots in The Villa to explore.

You had already seen the lounge room, bedroom, kitchen, challenge zone & the bathroom, so today you decided to see the sauna, you had never gone to one before but you knew from what you saw of others what to expect. You wrapped a towel emblazened with the ‘Sex Island’ logo on it and made your way down the steps outside to where the steaming room was. To your relief you found Mark Pellegrino, actor on Supernatural, inside. “Hey there man” he said as you made your way inside “Hi Mark, letting off some steam?” he chuckled at your passing attempt at humour “Yeah, the ‘No Clothes’ rule is fine, but it leaves you very cold sometimes, so I’d usually come down here & invigorate myself” you smiled at him “So that’s what a sauna is used for, healthily sweating.” “Not only that, you can do more than sweat in here, you can talk with others like we’re doing now, you could sing in here like I’ve done when it’s been only me in here, you can even stroke your cock, like I’m about to do” he dropped his towel, a fully erect cock slamming straight into his chest.

Your mouth fell open, it was massive! You didn’t even know why you were still surprised “Fuck, you’re really turned on aren’t you?” Grunted Mark, whom had wrapped his hand around it & was now stroking “Get yours out, let’s wank together.” “Fuck yeah!” You dropped your towel, eagerly grabbing your own cock & wanked it in time with Mark’s pace. “Oh yeah! Look at us, men revelling in their manhood, stroking their cocks to get utter pleasure.” Mark groaned as he took you in “What’s been the hottest fuck since you’ve been here?” “Me & Joe Manganiello on the sofa on the first night, I mean Joseph Morgan was amazing as well, but when you’re taking an Adonis, getting to experience his abs & muscles whilst he yells that you’re his werebitch, that’s a lot to live up to” Mark moaned, clearly agreeing with you “So you like it when men talk dirty to you, even in character?” You nodded, so if I was to channel Lucifer & say ‘Fuck yes Demon! Take your kings cock, I made you to be mine, take Daddy’s cock!’ Would that make you harder?” “Oh fuck yes daddy, it would!” Mark grinned, moving over to you “Wank my cock & I’ll wank yours”

Obeying Mark, you grabbed his cock whilst he took a hold of yours & applied his rough pace on it, your head fell into his shoulder as you moaned “Fuck Mark! Fuck yeah!” “Christ, you’re so good in my hand, nice & hard” you leaned over & kissed him. Eventually breaking it Mark said “Since we’re moving fast, let’s go to another level, suck my cock.” You eagerly sunk to your knees & sucked his entire cock. “OH FUCK! Yeah that’s good, suck it babe, you’re doing better than any women who’s ever done it.” You loved the taste of Mark’s precum, the salt being enhansed by the sweat on him. Mark held your head down, wanting more, moaning as he did so. You had an idea on how to further please him, so by sticking his cock to the roof you opened your mouth wider & sucked his balls as well.

Mark screamed “OH FUCK YEAH! TAKE IT Y/N, TAKE ALL OF ME IN YOUR MOUTH! DADDY LOVES IT!” You let out as much of a grin as you could, mouth massively full. After a solid suck, you released him, whispering in his ear “I pleased you, now please me daddy. Fuck. Me” he thrusted into your ass making you scream “ARGH, YEAH! FUCKING TAKE DADDY YOU SLUT! CAUSE THAT’S WHY YOU SIGNED UP, TO TAKE ALL OUR COCKS, CAUSE YOU’RE A SLUT WHO NEEDS DADDY’S COCK!” You were breathily panting, Mark throwing all his efforts into you, eventually you gathered enough breath “Fuck me harder daddy, I’m your dirty slut, A dirty slut for Lucifer himself, all for you” that made Mark even more hornier, he slammed rougher “Hail To The King Baby” he groaned out the roleplay in full swing now “Humanity is Chuck’s biggest mistake, but you, you’re the only one who isn’t, cause you know of your true place, serving the mighty Lucifer, taking his big cock. Keep fucking going, make your new daddy very proud of what a slut you are for him.” You were utterly done as was Mark as for a good while nothing else was said but breathy moans & slapping.

“Fuck Mark, daddy, I’m going to cum!” You finally got out. Mark fucked you even harder than before “Do it then, shoot your load for daddy.” You yelled with what was left of your voice as you shot your load. Mark continued to fuck you “Fuck daddy’s gonna cum, shoot his unholy load inside you, you want that?” You only had enough strength to nod “Good, FUCK I’m gonna cum, OH FUCK YES!” Mark screamed as he shot his load, then collapsed panting “Oh fuck, that was amazing!” “Yeah it was” you got out, before the door opened, Joe & Joseph standing outside “Right you two, out, you need rest” Joe’s booming voice said, Joseph picking you up & Joe picking Mark up with no problem at all, you were both carried to The Villa.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not based off of a tweet like past works, this is in fact a new series I am doing, as Love Island is holding a unneeded winter season that messes with continuity, I decided to create a Male Reader parody of it, not only for all the hot men, but because we need some men on men loving in that villa! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, as I will try and update the fic as much as I can for as long as this lastest Love Island season runs. Remember to leave Kudos if you liked it or if you have something you want to say about the fic, leave it in the comments section.


End file.
